Dori
was a dwarf. He appeared only in The Hobbit (Animated) as a supporting and minor character. He is often seen helping Bilbo Baggins. He often wears a red-violet coat while on the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. Category:Dwarves Category:The Hobbit Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Biography Bilbo Baggins Dori along side the group in look for a burglar and that morning Bilbo Baggins had been chosen. Thorin Oakenshield, their leader told Bilbo their story, Long ago Dwarves and Men ruled the Lonely Mountain. They were rich today. But then a Dragon Smaug came and stole the riches. Killied then all. Thorin was their last descendant of the Dwarf King show he calls the treasure rightfully ours. After that Bilbo signed a contract and the next day the journey would begin. Trolls At one point Gandalf was absent Balin found three trolls. Then Thorin tells Bilbo toll steal the meat that the trolls were cooking. But then Bilbo got caught told The Dwarves to run for it. But then the Dwarves were caught and put into bags. But then Gandalf appears and turns it to day to make the trolls turn to stone. Then Bilbo finds the trolls cave. Then the Dwarves look in the cave. There Thorin found a blade and so did Gandalf. Then Bilbo grabs a dagger. Then before they left Gandalf gives the map and key to the secret entrance in Lonely Mountain. Then they leave the cave. Rivendell Then Gandalf takes the Dwarves and to Rivendell the valley of the elves were Elrond dwells. Then they feast with Elrond. Then Elrond tells Thorin te name of his sword it is called Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver. Andre tells about Gandalf’s sword is called Glamdring the Foe Hammer. And then Bilbo gives the map to Elrond and then he reveals that the letters can only be seen when the moon shines behind them. Then Elrond reads “Stand by the grey stone when the thrus knocks and the last light of the setting sun will shine upon the keyhole”. Then they leave. Goblins and Wargs Then the Dwarves and Bilbo find a cave to sleep in inside the Misty Mountain. But then Bilbo realizes that they are being robbed. Then Thorin the Goblins are upon them. Then they try to escape but they are caught. Then they confront The Great Goblin. He nearly eats Thorin but Gandalf kills him. Then Gandalf and the others start to run. Dori was carting Bilbo Baggins but then he fell. Then Dori began to look for him. Then when Bilbo and the Dwarves meet up again they are then attacked by the Goblins and the Wargs. Then they all run up trees but Bilbo can’t climb so Dori helps him before the Wargs get him. But then the Eagles come save them but Dori and Bilbo are one the same eagle and Bilbo complains about his arms while Dori complains about his legs. Then they land at the edge of Mirkwood Forest then they say goodbye to the Eagles. Mirkwood Forest Then Bilbo as his replacement. Then the Dwarves begin the journey through Mirkwood. Then the Dwarves are captured by giant spiders. Then Bilbo saves them but they were weak because of the spiders. But then the Dwarves were captured by Wood Elves. Then they were taken to the palace of the Elbe King then they had no choice but to be taken as prisoners. But then Bilbo found a way to escape by pushing them into barrels. Then they were going to a town of men. Smaug Then they all arrive at Laketown to meet Bard. Then they head to the Lonely Mountain. Then one night the keyhole opened up and the door opened and then Thorin told Bilbo to enter than Dori wishes him good luck. Then Bilbo cake out and Smaug went to Laketown. War Then a week later Bard came to ask for money because he killed Smaug and then the Elve King came for money. Thorin did not want to. So then more starts. Then the three armies are about to start but Gandalf stopped and told them Goblins we’re coming so they all fought the Goblins. Later Life Dori then survived the Battle of Five Armies and remained living in the Lonely Mountain were he grew rich. His exact death date is unknown. Appearance Dori has gray/white hair with a red-magenta coat or a red violet coat. He mostly wears a hood but in some shots like at the feast with Elrond and at Bilbo’s House you can see Dori’s long hair. Dori wears black boots. Dori in once shown wearing armor during the Battle of Five Armies at the end of the film before he is stabbed by a Goblin (but survives). Personality Dori is seen as a kind Dwarf. He is often helping Bilbo Baggins. He is also cheerful. He is seen trustful to Bilbo because when he says Thorin has gone mad he is the first to follow him. Dori is also very active in the quest for Lonely Mountain. Trivia *Out of all the Dwarves Dori helps Bilbo Baggins the most *Dori is the only Dwarves out of his family to speak *Dori’s coat changes through the film from red-violet to red-magenta to red-violet *Dori is voiced by John Stephenson